Now You Can Call Me Jack
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: Alternate Universe. OneShot. PLZ Review.
1. Chapter 1

Jackson silently smiled. His pale blue eyes followed the thin frame of the woman in front of him from behind his dark sunglasses. Her long auburn hair bounced up and down as she turned her head towards him and the two other body guards around him. Her emerald eyes twinkled in confusion and she stepped forward to greet him.

"Where's Robert?" she asked, the words sliding off her tongue with a hint of nervousness.

"He's taken deathly ill. Cancer. Doctors are afraid he might not make it." Her eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth once as If not sure of his answer. After a few moments of letting the words sink in, he cracked a smile, "I'm kidding, and his wife's having a baby."

She smiled in relief and closed her eyes for a long moment. The woman seemed to be picturing something, but Jackson could not put his finger on. Her eyes slowly opened again and she sighed. "I'm very happy for him; so you're filling in for Robert then?"

"Yes, Mrs. Keefe, I am," he nodded.

"Lisa," she corrected, "And you would be?"

"Jackson, Jackson Rippner." Lisa nodded and fiddled with something in her pocket for a moment before she spoke again.

"Can I call you, Jack?"

"Not right now, please."

Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, but she said nothing more.

**xXx **

Two hours later, Charles Keefe was sitting on the large bed in the back room of the plane. Lisa was asleep with her head rested against his chest and her legs tucked under her. She had changed from her dress attire into jeans and one of her husband's large button down dress shirts. Jackson was sitting across from them at a small table next to the window, he had been told to stay in the room and alert Mr. Keefe when his conference call started.

It was about to start, but Jackson did not want to alert Keefe just yet. If he did, he would have to wake Lisa up so that he could leave the room, and Jackson was having a rather good time watching Lisa sleep. _All good things must come to an end… _

"Mr. Keefe," he looked up, "The conference is starting, sir."

Charles nodded and went to work on waking his wife up, "Lisa, wake up." He nudged her; she stirred slightly and buried her face into his chest.

"Sleep." She groaned.

"C'mon, Leese, you gotta get up," Keefe said nudging her again.

This time she sat up, stretching her arms over her head and yawning, she moved her legs out from under her and stretched them out as well. Curling and uncurling her toes. Jackson shot her a quick predatory look that neither of them caught. Charles said something that Jackson did not catch and she nodded her head.

Charles slowly stood from his bed and walked from the small room. Jackson watched his retreating back until he closed the door, "You know, Lisa, I have a nice little story for you."

She looked up at him from her position on the bed as he pulled a chair over and placed it beside the bed. Then straddling it, he continued, "Have you ever heard of a group called the triple six's?" she shook her head and scooted closer so she could hear him better. "Nasty bunch of people, they used to kill infants just because they didn't like how they looked." Lisa flinched as she drew her legs up to her chest. "Well, about fifty year ago, the group died down a little, people were killed others just ran into hiding. Only three men stayed. They took and branched the group out into a company, one dealt in slave trading, one dealt in minor murders and crimes. Do you know what the last one dealt with?" he smirked when she froze for a moment to think.

"Terrorism?" Lisa guessed weakly.

"Very good," Jackson cooed, "Terrorism was what the last branch dealt with. All three of those branches are still in play today; do you know why I'm telling you all this, Lisa?"

"N-No, why?"

"I am telling you this because I thought you would want to know about the company that I _own _before we get started on our new adventure." Jackson grinned.

Lisa froze again, her eyes were wide and she suddenly broke out trembling, as she had been glass that had just broken. "What do you want?"

"What I want is your _husband_ to make a call to the hotel desk that you will be staying at, once he's on the phone, I'll give him further instruction from there."

She clenched and unclenched her jaw once before she answered. "Or what? He's not just going to make a call because some over paid serial killer told him to!" Jackson back handed her across her face and she cried out in pain.

"I would suggest you start showing a little more respect towards the man the can take your life at any moment," he threatened. "And if Charles dearest doesn't do exactly what I ask, that is precisely what I intend to do."

Lisa gasped; her head was turned away from him, frozen where it had stopped after he had struck her just seconds before. Part of her wanted to turn back to him, to stare him down and show him that she was not afraid and she wouldn't just let him walk all over her. She slowly turned her head back to face him, but she could not tell if he was still looking at her or not; his eyes were hidden by thick sunglasses.

He smirked and cocked his head. Jackson appeared to be contemplating something, but Lisa was not sure what there was to contemplate. He let out a short laugh and stood from his chair, walking over to the mini fridge; he yanked the door open and continued to search out something to drink. That's when Lisa decided to speak again.

"You're a monster." She informed him quietly as she scooted herself into the corner of the bed, her knees still drawn up to her chest as if it was a form of protection.

Jackson turned to her, his eyebrows raised and his mouth open as if in shock. "We've only talked for a few moments and you've already labeled me?"

"You killed children, how can any one label you anything but a cold hearted monster?"

This merely caused him to laugh, "I never thought that I looked _that _old! Do you really think I was around fifty years ago?"

"But you said-,"

"My father used to be the head of my department, but sadly, my father is no longer with us." He grinned.

"Oh, yes, I feel so sorry for you."

"I suppose not so sadly then, MM? I guess I can't really complain, his murder is what gave me such a high title with the company." Jackson turned back to the fridge and rummaged through it again, this time he came out with a can of Pepsi. "Can't really say mumsy's death really helped me any, they don't give you points for putting a bullet through someone's brain."

"Y-you killed your parents?" Lisa suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Yep, it's amazing what you can do when you're fifteen, Leese," her face twisted into a look of pain and he continued as he opened the can of soda in his hands. "I almost feel sorry for the old man though, he had to go nice… and slowly," Jackson paused to take a long sip of his Pepsi before he turned around towards the fridge again to rummage through it. "Mother Dearest wouldn't stop crying and hollering, so she had to be put down rather quickly. A bullet to the fore head fixed that small problem."

Jackson turned back to her, a water bottle on his hands, setting down the can of Pepsi, he unscrewed the top of the bottle and handed it to Lisa. She looked blankly at the water in her hand before she opened her mouth to speak. "Why did you-,"

"You look like you're about to throw up, and the last thing I need is a sick hostage."

Lisa looked up and watched as he turned his back to her and started for the door. When his hand closed around the doorknob, he turned to her slightly and smirked. "By the way, _now_ you can call me Jack."

* * *


	2. AN

**Dear Readers-**

**As most of you know, I am pausing all of my RED EYE fanfics for the summer. My family will be moving this summer and I'm going to have people down all the time, so it will just be easier for me to put them on hold and then start them again after summer.  
Also by then, I hope to be on my way to publishing 'Pet.'**

**Also, I have some people ask me about the name a sign off as, Nina Rippner. Yes, I sign off with my reall name, on my Youtube and LiveJournal, I kinda play like I'm Jackson's daughter just for kicks.**

**-Nina Rippner-**


End file.
